Concepts
Please use this page if you have any concepts/ideas for something, and please consider the notes when creating a concept. We may discontinue the use of Forums temporarily, due to the insufficient amount of contributors. Notes to consider - Daresia is assumed to reside in the middle of the Pacific Sea (No longer an ocean), in between Japan and America. - Daresia is officially discovered in 1114? - The Empire is no longer the 'protagonist' beginning late-Dev Stage 2, and is replaced by the EPCON-H. Lines of the World - Region Classifications / Darrensier / March 2, 2017 Daresia would either have Provinces or Prefectures instead of states to differenciate national borders between regions. Additionally, Dareisa may instead be a unification of neighbouring smaller landmasses instead of a single continent. Dominion (1100-1899) Notes to be considered: -insert list here- Concepts: - Daresian Social Classes / Darrensier / May 23, 2015 Source: Thread:2248 Social Classes may be an essential system within the society of Daresia, even up to Dev Stage 2. Everyone should know what social class they belong to, as that not only determines their social rank, but also their privileges, and in extreme cases, even one's rights. - Medieval Origins Concept '''/ BumperJumper and Darrensier / June 16, 2015 Source: Thread:2248 Although it may take a rather long period of time, and an appripriate amount of brainpower to do so, the origins of Daresia may range back to the Medieval times, mostly focusing on the British, Norse, French, German, Chinese and Japanese. Respectively, a unification of Europe and Asia. Daresia, being the land of diversity. - Daresia is split between nations/factions/areas - Many cultures, with a unified ancestry. - 'Establishment of Houses '/ Darrensier and BumperJumper / Sept. 24, Oct. 19, and Nov. 15, 2016 ''Source: Imperial Houses of Daresia: Revision 25 '' Early Eastern settlements would mostly consist of British and Spanish origin, whereas the Western settlements would mostly contain Chinese and Japanese settlers. However, over time, the British achieve more power over the Spaniards, and the Japanese generally rule over their Chinese counterparts through expansion. Mixed with Chris' concepts, the Chinese may also launch invasions on Western Daresia, due to them being a large Empire (notably having their numerous dynasties). Following centuries of bloody battles, by 1675, Daresia's Asian provinces and independent European-like kingdoms are unified by either a war resulting in the nationwide unification, or special occurrences. (Ex. Peace talks, foreign invasions, etc.) This would later result in the establishment of the two Houses, being the noble families of House Charlemagne and House Kazusa. It's only until around the 1700-1800s that the French and the Swedish become star players in civil wars and politics, where notable families would later be recognized as noble families, thus eventually establishing House Strassagne and House Chauffard. Sidenotes: - Conflict continues after the Empire is founded, as warring kingdoms and provinces fought for ascension. This may include the Spaniards falling. - Marriages between Charlemagne and Kazusa may strengthen bonds, solidifying relations between the two houses for centuries. - '''Early Japanese discovery of Daresia in the 12th Century /''' Darrensier and Gevanson / December 2, 2016 Source: The Universe of Avalon During the Heian Period of Japan, prior to the Genpei War, Japan enters a clandestine and short period of exploration surrounding their homeland. The exploration by the Japanese yields the discovery of land to the East, in the Pacific Ocean. Concept still under ongoing development. Info to be added here too. '''Sidenotes: Western Islands of Daresia may connect Japan and Daresia May need to alter the Genpei War to accompany Daresia's existence Scraps: Reminiscence (1900-2000) Notes to be considered: Conscription concept as shown on the Universal Timeline to be altered as shown in Daresian Armed Forces (Conscription). Concepts: 20th Century Airships '''/ Darrensier / November 2, 2016 Throughout the Great War, the use of airships were quite common, and often saw combat during the war. As for World War II, more advanced technology greatly improved the effectiveness of these airborne fortresses, acting as carriers and combat vessels for large quantities of personnel. These would also carry vehicles such as trucks, tanks and aircraft. Furthermore, these airships were mostly combined into groups, referred to as air fleets; notably separating them from their waterborne naval counterparts. 'PRJ-4: Third Mexican Empire '/ Gevanson / March 3, 2017 The establishment of the Third Mexican Empire, which would be allied with the Axis throughout World War II, would be known to delay the US advancement in both the European Front and the Pacific in 1943. It's currently assumed that the territory belonging to the Empire would reach from Mexico up to Costa Rica. 1941: - The Mexican Empire invades Panama, prompting the United States to intervene. - Tensions rise due to border incidents on the US-Mexican Border in August - Mexican Army invades the United States, in late 1941; thus catching them off guard. - Although the initial attacks of the Mexican army were successful, the United States rallies the populace. The Mexican Empire then suffers losses in production due to numerous US bombings, resulting in scarcity in supplies and other resources. However, in spite of that, the Mexican Empire maintained high morale throughout much of 1942. Late 1942: - The Mexican workforce would eventually start running dry due to the Empire having to rely on conscription to make up for the losses on the front lines. 1943: - A part of the 1st Mexican Army were surrounded around the Texas region and cut off from reinforcements. This also occurs to numerous divisions around Los Angeles. - The Coahuila'n Defence Line is breached - The Mexican Army continues to fight in vain, as they're pushed back until the Americans reach Mexico. - The remaining Army divisions make a last stand in Mexico city with the little supplies, weapons and personnel remaining. - The US-Mexican War ends with the defeat of the Third Mexican Empire, where it's assumed that the leader of Mexico would flee to Italy. - Remnants of the Mexican Air Force were transferred into Germany, where they fought around France against the British Royal Air Force. Scraps: Dev Stage 2 (2000-2200) Notes to be considered: -insert list here- Concepts: - '''Summary Description / Neolyx / July 18, 2015 Source: Thread:2248 "Daresia is an empire forged by a forgotten royalty, incorporating modern technology into their will in the post-modern era (21st century) and becoming a superpower, both in its military and political influence. The Black Fox Regiment is then assigned by the empire to be their elite fighters in the year 2024. By the late 22nd century, humanity has expanded their reign to the planets within their solar system, having built colonies on the moon and Mars. During this period, the Extra-planetary Consortium of Humanity (EPCON-H) was formed by the United Nations and other megacorporations. Soon, with the dawn of the space age, Radon Industries was formed, being the most successful in their business of manufacturing interplanetary spacecraft." - Universal Credits UCD / Neolyx / August 9. 2015 Source: Thread:2248 Established by the EPCON-H on the late 23rd century, credits is a universal human currency accepted by all factions in the human alliance, previously known as the United Nations. Similar to the 21st century United States Dollar USD, any faction's currency can be exchanged for credits, and vice versa. Its value is similar to the dollar as well, however advancements in manufacturing processes and with the resources of several planets at our disposal, the value of certain previously expensive items have decreased. In turn, the larger human population increases the number of sales, sustaining a flourishing new economy. Exportation is the primary source of income of any planet, as such, spacecrafts are in high demand and companies that produce them are among the wealthiest. Factions / Neolyx / August 9. 2015 Source: Thread:2248 '' As humans grow in influence, the concept of nations is slowly diminishing. Companies with the wealth of countries arise, and soon are able to claim entire planets - they are commonly referred to as factions, similar in nature to a country, but with all of its citizens working for one company. Few planets house more than a couple countries or factions are once. A law created by EPCON-H states that no faction is to claim complete ownership to more than one a planet at a time. Although countries on Earth are less active in ther pursue of planetary ownership, they occasionally create interplanetary colonization projects, often with other nations. '- Anarchy of America''' / Darrensier / March 10, 2016 Source: Section 4 (Unturned) The Urban Guerillia Organizations are conceptualized to be large civilian/terrorist groups against the joint forces of Canada and the Empire of Daresia. However, most scenarios will consist of SAIGO units being deployed abroad, primarily landing in America and Canada. Most deployments will consist of completely wiping out hostile activity. This may be caused by the "Anarchy of America", which caused massive unemployment and mass crowds of poverty. Thus, multiple groups commit organized crime and black market corruption throughout the nation. With the excessive police repression worsening the situation, the protest movements evolved into organized guerrilla groups. In order to suppress the conflict, forces of the Empire and Canada are thought to have stepped in to protect the crumbling American government and its institutions/assets. '- Space Viet Cong' / WatermelonTrooper / June 27, 2016 Source: Thread:2621 "Possibly 2100s or beyond; I'd like to try some kind of rogue space colony obsessed with "reclaiming the past", "cultural supremacy" and such to make up for their own lack of technology and science. Maybe Space Viet Cong could make an appearance." '- Ex-British Colony/British Train Transport '/Alex Cee/ November __, 2016 "Daresia was colonized by the Brits, and gained independence in, say, the late 90s. Daresia excelled and became one of the leading nations in healthcare and space travel (the brits didn't fuck up on Black Arrow). Due to the colonization, there are similarities with the British Infrastructure and governmental structure and whatever. Therefore, in transport terms, it's nearly identical. So, with Helensdale, I can continue to plan it as a British railway network, and just change the location when it's Daresian, because everything is the same. British Culture exists heavily in the cities, but towns and rural areas have their own culture, much like the outback of Australia." '- Military Training Curriculum' / Darrensier / November 14, 2016 The concept of having Military training as a part of the curriculum was actually an old concept, but only recently have I thought about it again. By considering the fact that Daresia lies in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and following the invasions in World War II, Daresia could implement military training as a part of high school and/or college, without the use of conscription. Thus, in the case that Daresia is attacked, or civilians are called upon in an act to defend, the citizens would be able to hold. This concept may be elaborated next time. Scraps: - The HBSV-II Massacre - Operation: Pomegranate Lost Horizon (2200+) Notes to be considered: -insert list here- Concepts: Scraps: